Stella
by Hecatenna
Summary: Stella has lived with her mother and father in Australia since she was a little baby. She had no idea there was a Hogwarts, or a Harry Potter, until the Australian Committee snatched her away from her family. Stella is forced to attend Union Hall, a School of Witchcraft. There she finds her magic, and makes friends. And the boy- Dee. They fall in love, but he's hiding something.


**Here you guys go! This was originally intended to be the worst piece of writing I could create. I would then post it and see how people liked it. If they liked it- well, then I would be alarmed.**

**Unfortunately, my mind wants good writing. So, as for now, you are safe from my bad writing attempts. I cannot write bad litature. I fon't know why. I can write some stuff that needs some serious help, but, sadly, nothing that can't be fixed. So... this is a Harry Potter fanfic. I imagine it takes place when Harry's in his 30s, settled down with Ginny, which would make the year somewhere in the 2020s. Again, I ****_imagine_**** that as humans we have not advanced in huge strides. Some more advanced tech will be shown, but nothing that wouldn't eventually happen, like the iPhone 18. Or, they might just call it the iPhone Ayre. You never know :D**

**I beseech you, please forgive some of the stuff in here. I was trying to write a bad story, didn't, and ended up writing a good story with some very strange parts in it. Love it, hate it, just leave some sort of constructive critism so I can get better. Without further explanation, Stella's Story:**

Stella pushed her flaxen hair behind her ear and surveyed the girl in the mirror. She was pretty enough, with a tiny snub nose and big blue eyes. Her skin was tanned from the Australian sun, the color of clear, light gold honey. Stella frowned at herself in the mirror. Her only flaw was a sprinkling of light brown freckles across her nose and shoulders. She shivered, for no reason, really. The air of the New York morning was hot and clear, and it should have been warming her instead of having the opposite effect. Stella wore a light grey polo shirt and a navy blue plaid skirt. Her knees itched from the wool, and she couldn't help but notice the clear difference between Australia and America. She had moved for one reason, really. However, it was a pretty good reason once one thought about it.

Stella was a witch.

Not the nasty type, no, Stella was a kind girl. Her mother had been a witch as well, even though her father had been a muggle. They lived in Australia since Stella was born. Her mother always taught her how to use her fledgling powers, and as they steadily grew in strength more complicated spells were taught. Until the accident. Mrs. Greaves had explained all the peculiar rules, the fact that a child could not be taught magic by one of the parents, and instead had to be sent to a school. A special school. She remembered huddling in the cold metal room as whispers filtered through the door. People wanted to send her away, send her to America to be taught. They said she was too strong for Australia, they said they needed a better school. And when they thought she couldn't hear them her mother had cried out desperately in her heavy Scottish brogue before she spoke no more. "_She's a Wednesday's child! You canna make her leave! She willna be too powerful for you to control! Remember Harry Potter, will ya?" _

A tear slipped down Stella's face before she wiped it away, determined to stay strong. Her mother and father were alive on the conditions that she attend this school, this 'Union Hall'. A voice called out from downstairs, making her jump.

"Stell, be a good girl now! Come down and grab some food before the ferry leaves!" The voice belonged to Mrs. Greaves, a kind woman who had taken Stella in for the months she was not required to attend school. Mrs. Greaves was a healing witch. She owned a shop called 'Healing Hands', and lived up to her name. However, she could be a formidable enemy, and Stella hurried downstairs.

A plate of toast was waiting for her. Mrs. Greaves pulled her into a hug and said,

"I'll be proud of you wherever you go, my girl. You're a child with great power, and you will grow into it someday." She nodded, grabbed the toast and ran out the door into the van. The next door neighbors, the O'Connor's, were taking her to the ferry. Their son Matt was sitting inside already, his backpack on his shoulders and grin firmly in place. Their trunks were to be loaded into the back, and for the moment there was nothing to do. Stella laid her head on the soft, furry car headrest and closed her eyes. Matt's voice broke through her dream.

"Hey, is it okay if I call you Stell? It's just… well, it's easier to say then Stella, y'know? Anyway, excited? It's my third year, it's yours as well. My mom says you did really well on the entry exam, well enough so you don't have to repeat the years you missed. You have _no_ idea how lucky you are. The final exams are awful." Stella smiled despite herself and nodded. The boy grinned, and the rest of the ride was completed in a companionable silence.

The boat yard was huge, with large boats lining every dock. One boat in particular was stunning. It's ebony hull had a certain elegance that the others lacked, and the name of the boat made Stella's mouth life up into a wry smirk. The boat was named _the Great Gatsby_, and it had a certain irony to it that made her laugh. Matt turned around when he heard the laugh, and handed her the suitcase. Stella noticed he was staring at the boat as well, but after a few moments he said rather sharply,

"You don't look at that boat any longer. It belongs to the Lombardy Hall School." She frowned and turned around to look at Matt. His anger puzzled her, and she could feel a rage of her own rising within her. Why couldn't she look at a boat? Was it that criminal? A sort of tingle ran through Stella's body, and without her noticing a small flame sparked on her fingertip. Matt was not as absentminded, and he quickly shoved her hand into the water lapping at the docks, effectively putting out the fire. Stella was shocked by the cold water, but even more so by the flame. Matt out a comforting hand on her shoulder and explained the rest of the story. "The Lombardy Hall School is the original school for witchcraft. All the students attended the school until 1861, at the start of the Civil War. The witches and wizards couldn't decide if slavery should be allowed in the school. Finally the two sides came to a conclusion. The school would split, with Lombardy Hall School residing in Georgia, and Union Hall moving to an island."

A loud honk interrupted Matt's explanation, and Stella felt herself being pulled frantically. She grabbed her trunk handle and ran after Matt. She followed a few feet behind, and was bewildered to find that Matt had disappeared at the water's edge. The water at her feet rippled, and Stella had a sudden feeling that she needed to jump. Now. She tried dismissing the feeling, but no one near her looked like a wizard or witch, and it seemed like her only option. She took a deep breath and jumped.

The water wasn't cold, in fact, Stella didn't feel it at all. She only had the vague feeling of falling, and then she was standing on solid ground. She looked around, and found she was in a underground station with people jostling around, trying to get on the train. Finally she spotted Matt's dirty blonde hair, and then she realized he was standing at the ferry railing, yelling her name. Trunk in hand, Stella ran up the ramp. Matt must have seen her, because he was standing at the top and pulling her through the crowd. As she was tugged to the seats Stella noticed one boy stood out through the fray. The world seemed ton slow as she looked at him, and he looked at her. He had messy brown hair, and when he looked at her his eyes were warm amber, an almost golden color. Then she was moving again, and the mysterious boy was gone. Matt was very forgiving about the whole episode, and after they stored their bags he led her over to his friends, the other 13 year old students. There was a girl with flaming red hair, actually flaming, as Stella leaned in for a closer look. She had pale skin and sparkling green eyes, and laughed as Stella's eyes widened at the sight of her hair.

"I'm related to a fire spirit. Very diluted, don't worry, I won't torch you. My name's Kiara, and that-"the girl pointed to her companion, a boy with skin the color of a pecan "-is Brian. Don't worry, he's not my boyfriend. Go for it, he needs a girlfriend." Brian winked at her, and Stella had to laugh. His hair was long and in dreads, pulled back by a colorful cloth. Kiara clearly was a outgoing person, and she prodded her other friend gently, causing her to look up from under her hoodie. "This is Erin. She's actually very pretty, but you can't see her from under there. She's really into drawing, poor depressed soul." Erin glared balefully at Stella before slouching down again. They all settled into the seats, and watched as New York grew smaller in the distance. Soon all the students were chatting. Stella scanned the crowd for the Boy With Gold Eyes. After some futile searching with her eyes she finally found him, leaned against the prow, a circle of students around him, cheering him on to climb the mast. Unfortunately, Kiara caught her looking at him and laughed again, a bright sound that filled the seating area. Despite the wind flicker her hair around, no one seemed to be scorched by the fire, and emboldened by this notion; Stella leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

"Woah, Stella, you have a thing for him?" She blushed, but mercifully Kiara leaned back as Erin decided to talk.

"Shut up Kiara. Let me talk to her. That kid's Detroit, but we all call him Dee. He's the strongest wizard in the room, and the easiest to get angry. Don't make him mad and stay out of his way. Let the big girl's take care of that boy." Stella blushed again and leaned back into the chair, her hair whipping around as the wind pushed the ferry forward. After a few minutes of awkward silence a cart pushed itself down the walkway, full of treats. Upon closer inspection some of the treats appeared to be talking. Slightly repulsed, Stella reached for the sandwich she packed in the morning.

The ride was only a hour long, and soon the students arrived to a small island with a rickety old hut. Stella squinted, as she couldn't believe that was the famous Union Hall. As her eyes focused the image flickered in and out of focus. Erin stood and grabbed her bags. The others followed her down the plank. As they walked into the hut she saw the image fall apart, and a majestic modern glass and concrete building take shape. The glass paneled whole walls, even floors, at times, but at others the concrete jutted at strange angles. The school looked like something Frank Loyd Wright would design. Stella started after them, but a invisible force held her behind the others. After she struggled a bit she waited dejectedly in the plastic seat. A woman walked up the ramp, her silver hair curling in a invisible wind. She smiled kindly at Stella and said,

"Sorry dear. I couldn't be there to stop you so-" she flicked her fingers and suddenly Stella was free "-I had to hold you. My name is Headmistress Yewen. I'm in charge of all the students, as well as all the houses. You see, we have houses here, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You live with your house, compete against the other houses… your house it sort of like your family. All the children get their houses when they first come here, at 11. You're a good deal older than that, so I thought I could let you pick up the pen in privacy. The pen- or quill I suppose- will write the name of the house you are meant to be in. Here you go, hold it." Headmistress Yewen handed Stella a quill. It was unlike any pen she's ever seen, the nib being made of a clear glass like material and the feather a soft whispers shadow, like the stars reflected against the water. Her fingers trembling, Stella picked up the pen and placed it on the smooth sheet of paper in front of her. Her hand school, like she didn't have any control over it. Then without explanation, she began to write a name in elegant cursive- a cursive she'd never seen before.

Ravenclaw.

Headmistress Yewen patted her on the back and collected the quill. She waved her wand, and Stella's light grey polo shirt turned to a pleasant blue, her skirt to a brown and black plaid. With a wink she also nodded to Stella's skirt, which hung below her knees. She smiled pleasantly, and the skirt rolled itself up so it was three inches above the knee like all the other girls. Stella grinned, surprised at the act of kindness. As she trotted down the ramp she had a feeling that she would feel very at home at this Union Hall.  
She even failed to see the dark bird that had replaced her spot on the boat, cawing into the night. The omen was not wasted on Headmistress Yewen, and as she stared into the night a feeling swept over her, something that almost knocked her to her feet.

_Something bad was going to happen, and if Stella liked it or not, she was going to cause it._

**Hate it? Love it? leave me a comment so I can get better :D**


End file.
